Careese: Now and Forever!
by Pari
Summary: Oh no it won't end like it did, if you watched the episode last night you will understand this summary! Dedicated to @POIWritersRoom (you dirty mother...*)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: A Careese fic, you don't like it...I don't give a *bleep*... Not today! Did the POIWritersRoom and PersonInterest really think they could kill Carter, kill Careese…oh hell to the hizzy no!

* * *

"The new number is a Mr. Hannigan." Finch said as he taped Mr. Hannigan's picture up on the board. "He's one of New York's top real estate agents, a position that has made him a millionaire."

"As well as some enemies I gather." Shaw cut in from her spot near Bear's bed, where she kneeled down stroking the Shepard.

"Yes," Finch concurred as he arched his brow.

"Fine," A rough, scratchy voice spoke out and both Finch and Shaw turn to stare at the other man in the room with them, and both with a look of concern. Although Shaw hid her concern better than finch. "Send me Mr. Hannigan's current location and I'll keep eyes on him." With that said the other man turned to leave the room.

"I'm sure Det. Fusco can handle that Mr. Reese," Finch called out to the man who was walking across the room to the exit.

"Lionel has his own job to do, this is mine." Reese declared as he reached the exit.

"Want some company?" Shaw called out but made no move from her position, because she knew that she would be getting the same answer that he had given her for the past few weeks.

"Not yours." Reese replied just as he crossed the threshold.

"Mr. Reese…John!" Finch called after him and Reese stopped just in the doorway, but never turned to face his benefactor. "Det. Car...Joss wouldn't want this." The smaller man began to speak and this time Shaw did stand upright and took a protective step closer to Finch. She knew the dangers this conversation held, the dangers that one name held. Reese turned his glassy, red, wild, angry eyes onto Finch, pursed his lips, and shook his head slightly at the man.

"Don't," Reese hissed out in warning, but Finch didn't deter because he felt something had to be done, said to snap Reese back for the edge of oblivion.

"She wouldn't want to see you like this." Finch added.

"'She's' dead Finch, 'she' can't see me." Reese stated with a sneer on his lips. "I'm doing exactly what she would want me to do, I'm saving lives. If I'm not doing my job to your satisfaction tell me. So Harold, am I not performing my duties properly?" Finch grew silent a moment and then sighed heavily as he shook his head. The truth was Reese was performing his job proficiently, crime in the city was at a record low and Finch knew that was mainly due to their efforts. Finch also knew that Reese was in an abyss, where he had been since Carter's murder. He feared that Reese would return to that dark place he had dwelled in after the loss of Jessica, and there would be no one there to pull him back out. "Then let me get back to my job, and Finch…" The two men locked eyes and held each others gaze a few second before Reese spoke again. "Don't ever speak 'her' name to me again." The room took on a deafening silence for a split second and then Reese turned and exited.

"You want me to tail him?" Shaw offered half-heartedly. The truth was she opted to avoid Reese in his current state of grief. He tried to hide his grief but it was so thick on him that it was palpable.

"No Miss Shaw, I fear that would do more harm than good. I just hope that this is a wound that time will be able to heal, because if he goes back…" Finch ended his words abruptly not wanting to divulge any of Reese's past issues to Shaw, feeling it wasn't his place to do so.

"Goes back where?" Shaw questioned, thinking that Finch was referring to an actual place and not a state of mind.

"When I first met Mr. Reese, he was in a very bad way. I like to think that by giving him a job…the work of saving lives had given him a purpose and saved him from that dark place he was in, but…" Shaw nodded her head as she suddenly began to understand.

"It was Joss and now she's gone." She added and Finch arched his brow and nodded slightly as he trekked back to his desk.

* * *

He entered his loft and instantly relieved himself of his weapon, tossing it on the table by the door. It was just one of many hidden through out the place. He didn't bother turning on the lights he knew his way around, it had been the first thing he had done when he had moved in, he had turned out all the light, closed his eyes as he walked around the space, and memorizing every inch. He felt the other presence in the room, as he nose filled with the familiar scent. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Hi John," A soft voice caressed his ears and he smiled slightly as he opened his eyes and stared down at the tiny woman standing before him.

"Hi Joss." He replied. "You're early." He stated as he moved past her and into the kitchen.

"I am?" She said as she turned to watch him with curious eyes as he opened his fridge and retrieved a beer.

"Well you usually only come to visit when I'm sleeping or drunk off my ass, I'm neither at the moment." He stated as he raise his opened beer bottle in a toast and then took a gulp.

"I'm sorry John," She said sympathetically as she moved to him. He gasped a bit as she stepped closer and the moonlight shining through the large window and the overhead skylight cascaded over her.

"I miss you, Joss" He spoke in a whisper as tears spilled from his eyes. The tears also instantly filled her eyes as well as she looked at the man who she knew was barely holding it together.

"John," She called out and reached out to him as she took more steps closer. He in turned stumbled back and wiped at his wet face as he turned from her and made his way over to his sofa, where he plopped down.

"I'm trying…" He continued to speak. "Trying to be the man that you wanted me to be…how you thought I was…a good man." She smiled at his words as she made her way to him. "It gets hard with you not being here to ride my ass and keep me in check." He said with a chuckle and she chuckled as well as she stood before him silently, waiting for him to say his peace. "But I haven't lost one, not one single number. Not since…I know I didn't save you, but I haven't lost anyone else."

"John," She moved closer and sat down atop the table close to where he was seated.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Joss," He sobbed out as fresh tears wet his face. "I'm so sorry that I lost you." His face and demeanor completely crumbled as his shoulder began to shake with his sobs. It took him a moment to realize that he was being held and that the person holding him was tangible, they were warm to the touch, and they had a heartbeat. his eyes snapped open, all sobs stopped instantly, and he lifted his eyes to lock onto the brown eyes of Jocelyn Carter's.

"You didn't lose me John," She spoke softly as she reached out and caressed his face.

"You're alive." He spoke out in disbelief as he gripped both of her forearms into his hands and raked his eyes over her as if searching for wounds. He had assumed that this was the same 'ghostly' vision of Carter who had visited him daily since she had 'died'.

"Yeah I'm alive," She confirmed with a smile even though her eyes still held worry over how he would react to this news. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you," She apologized. "I wanted to but the FBI…Mmmmmhmmm…" Her explanation was cut off as Reese captured her mouth with his own. After a few minutes tasting her, Reese moved his lips from her mouth to her cheek, neck, hair, any and everywhere just to reassure himself that she was real. That she was alive and there with him.

"God I've missed you," He mumbled out around the nibbles he was placing on her neck. Carter's eyes closed as her head and mouth both fell open at the pleasant feelings that his touch was causing her.

"I've missed you too, so much…I wanted to come to you before now, even tried a couple of times, but I chickened out…I was afraid that I'd lead the FBI to you….mmmm," Again he ended her explanations with his lips, as he took her into a smoldering kiss. When he finally pulled back he had left her not only breathless but speechless.

"I don't care…just stay," He spoke as he held her gaze with his steely blue eyes. "Don't leave me again," He added as his trembling hands held her face. "Please…don't. leave. me." Reese pleaded. She smiled at him as she lovingly stroked his cheek.

"It's all over now and I'm not going anywhere." She said and Reese extracted himself from her pliant form and stood from the couch. Carter watched his every move with questioning eyes. He turned and held his hand out to her, which she hurriedly grasped with her own. He pulled her to her feet and flush against his chest and then dipped back in for a sensuous kiss. He released her lips and then gripped her about the waist and lifted her from the floor. Carter instinctually wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She then placed soft kisses upon his face and neck as he took her to his bed, which was situated against a far wall in front of the largest window in the loft. Reese gently laid Carter on his king sized bed and then quickly crawled right up along side her. They each rested on their sides against the pillows, facing one another, their bodies close with legs and arms entangled. The full moon shone brightly across them and allowed them to see the others face clearly. For several moments they just laid there drinking in each others closeness, warmth, and breath.

"What's up with this?" Carter was the first to speak and break the spell. She brushed the back of her right hand across the salt and pepper speckles of stubble that was on Reese's face. "I like it." She said.

"Well I've been trying to keep it under control, instead of going for the Grizzly Adams look, like when we first met." He joked and smiled the first true smile he had had in weeks. Oddly enough, he mentally noted that, the only genuine smiles he had ever had since Jessica had all been for her. Carter giggled at the memory of their first meeting his words had invoked.

"Yeah and you smell better too," She added around a huge smile.

"Just trying to do right by you," He stated and his face took on a more somber look.

"You're a good man John, you always have been. I didn't have anything…"

"You had everything to do with it. You're the only reason I would get up some days." He confessed. "Then you were…" He closed he eyes to will away the thoughts of her 'death' and the images that always accompanied them. "And it was harder without you here, but I knew that you want me to look after Taylor, and I have. He's doing good."

"I know," Carter said with a sad smile. "Thank you for taking care of him for me."

"Does he know?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, you're the only person I have 'visited'." She answered and a new fear pulled at Reese's gut and caused him to reach up and grasp Carter's right hand and pull it from his face to hold in a tight grip.

"You're just 'visiting'?" He repeated her words.

"Just the first step to reclaiming my life." She reassured him with a warm smile and then tugged his hand to her lips and placed a kiss upon it. "Thanks to you I have my life back."

"What happened Joss?" He asked finally wanting to know.

"I knew I wasn't safe and Taylor wasn't safe, not while Simmons was still on the streets," Reese wanted to tell her that he would have protected her but felt that would have been a lie since she was 'shot and killed' by Simmons right in front of him. "And since I had already brought the FBI in on the HR bust I didn't want to risk getting you involved further, they still got a serious Jones to find the man in the suit. So I decided to keep working with the feds, we came up with a plan to flush Simmons out. The FBI figured that if he thought that I was dead he's relax a bit and slip up, then they'd grab him. So we faked my death. But then Simmons' body washed up and the feds told me I had my life back and I was free to go….John I never thought you'd go after him like you did."

"Really?" He asked. "You think I'd let him…let anyone get away with hurting you…'murdering' you?"

"I knew you'd be pissed and you'd want revenge, but I thought Finch would talk you down like I had when you went after Jessica's husband."

"He tried, told me you wouldn't want me going after Simmons, and I heard him and I knew he was right that you wouldn't, but I didn't care." Reese stated honestly. "I don't feel guilty about Simmons, Joss, and I won't apologize about it either."

"Ok." She replied with a slight nod of her head. "I certainly won't lose any sleep over him, that son-of-a-bitch shot me."

"Speaking of which…how? I saw you bleed out, I checked you had no pulse…tried to revive you."

"New FBI issued bullet-proof vest. It was thin, lightweight, and lined with fake blood pellets and a non-lethal toxin," She said with a grin. "When the bullets struck the vest it released both the fake blood to make it look real enough, and also some kind of drug that was quickly absorbed through my skin. It made my breathing and heart slow down to the point they couldn't be registered, not even on any monitor. Lasted a few hours, long enough for the feds to get my body and 'revive' me. The FBI have some pretty badass and scary 'toys', it got the job done. I'm just so sorry that you were a witness to all that, that I 'died' in 'your' arms."

"If you hadn't…and hadn't ask me to look in on Taylor…Joss I would have finally swallowed that bullet." He said with such conviction in his voice and the look in his eyes told Carter that he meant what he had said.

"Doesn't matter now," She spoke as she pulled her right hand from his grasp and cupped his face. "I'm here, you're here…we're together." She then leaned over and pecked his lips with a simply, sweet kiss before she pulled back and gazed lovingly at the man she realized months before that she had fallen in love with. "So nothing matters right now to me, nothing except us, 'here an now'." She proclaimed.

"Now…and forever," He added and then rolled his body atop hers and kissed her deeply. The new lovers spent the rest of the night and most of the morning professing their love and respect for one another without having to say a word.

* * *

Author's Endnotes: *boom* there it is, there you go POIWritersRoom and PersonInterest , I gave you the work around, right on a silver platter, now bring Joss back! Damnit!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok so I am filled with so much...I'm still pissed point blank. So now I've just began to write this 'Careese' season out in my mind. At least the way 'I' want it to go from this point. I really appreciate all the great reviews and support. It is somewhat comforting to know that so many share my pain and rage over what those mother* did to Carter. Anyway, although I had intended this to be a one shot fic, it seems my pissed off muse will not allow it, so you can expect more, and here's another chappy. I hope you enjoy it. And if you take the time to read it, favorite it, I also hope you will take another moment to review it :) Thank you!

* * *

Reese had lain awake for hours, too afraid to sleep, afraid that if he closed his eyes for more than a couple of seconds she would be gone. For Carter's part, she had slept peacefully undisturbed by his unending touches and kisses placed across her body. He still couldn't believe that she was alive and with him. In the end he lost the battle against the Sandman, and succumbed to sleep. Hours later, it had been the bright sunlight shining through the bare window that had awoken him. After a moment to adjust his eyes and silently curse not closing the blinds, the haze lifted from his mind and his eyes shot to the empty space beside him in the bed. He bolted upright and rubbed his hands across the empty spot beside him that housed ruffled sheets and some pillows. Had it all been a dream he wondered. Is God that cruel? A panic filled him. The void that he had been feeling in his soul for the past couple of months, which had faded the night before, had returned with a vengeance.

"Joss," He called out in a whisper into the seemingly empty loft. "JOSS!" He called out again this time in a roar, as he tossed the sheets back and flung his naked form from the bed.

"John, what's wrong?" A soft feminine voice touched his ears Reese snapped his head towards the sound. His eyes drank and Carter's frame, which seemed lost in his large terrycloth robe as she stood near the bathroom door. He rushed to her as she gazed at him with wide fright filled eyes. Before she could question again about what was wrong he had her lifted up into a tight embrace.

"I thought it was a dream." He mumbled against her neck where his face was buried. "I thought it was a dream." He repeated. When she realized why he was so distressed Carter wrapped her arms more securely around his neck and raked her fingernails through his hair, against the scalp.

"Shhhh," She cooed out as she held him and kissed the top of his head, which was still buried in the nook of her neck. "It's okay John, it's okay baby... I'm here, right here."

"Don't leave me Joss, please don't leave me," He softly sobbed and she could feel his tears wet her neck.

"I'm not going anywhere John I promise you," She assured him. "Well, not right now at least, but I do have to go see Taylor sometime today. Then I will eventually have to report back to work…" Reese snapped his head back and stared up at her in disbelief.

"Work, you're going back on duty?" He asked as he sniffed back his remaining tears and tightened his hold on her.

"Uh, yeah and your cutting off some circulation," She half joked and he quickly released her and settled her back onto the floor. Then he took a step back.

"Do you think you should go back after…" He still couldn't bring himself to speak on her 'death' because it still conjured such painful memories which even her presence couldn't quell.

"John, I've already told you I'm a cop and I 'always' will be." She stated as she stared into his eyes sternly, before her eyes drifted down, across his naked muscular frame. "And having this conversation with you while you're naked is…distracting." She tossed in with a smile, and he moved back to the bed and sat at the foot, where he tossed the sheets across his lap.

"But what if…"

"What if I get shot again or killed, for real next time?" She cut off his words and he simply looked at her with sad, imploring eyes. "John no one is promised tomorrow…"

"Don't," He barked out as he closed his eyes and shook his head at her. 'Don't lay clichéd bullshit on me Joss, not about this. I already lost you once and I couldn't survive it again, I won't."

"As clichéd as it maybe, John, it's also very true. I could walk out of this building right now and get ran over by a truck, or have some other freaky, crazy accident."

"But being a cop increases your likelihood of dying." He stated and she had to nod her head at his word.

"Yes but so does being a vigilante." She threw back at him. "You think I don't worry when you're out there 'working'?"

"Fine, I'll quit if you'll quit," He said and the words along with the revelation of what he was saying nearly took Carter's breath away. She stood there looking at him dumbfounded by his words of commitment. He stood again letting the sheets fall from his waist as he moved back to stand before her. "I'll walk away from it all, for you…I'll do something 'normal' and safe."

"You don't know how to be normal John, and doing anything other than the work you do with Finch would bore you, and you know it." Carter replied with a chuckle and a slanted smile, and tried to push off the feeling of elation that almost made her say 'Ok'.

"I'm serious Joss. We could go away, to someplace safe…you, me, and Taylor."

"Oh yeah and where would that be, every town has some sort of crime, and accidents can still happen." She offered up.

"I'll make Finch buy us a deserted island somewhere, he can afford it," Reese said with a slight smile as Carter laughed a little because she knew that he meant what he was saying. "We've been given a second chance and I don't want to run the risk of losing you again."

"OK fine, so make sure the next time my number comes up Finch answers the damn phone faster." She joked but the smile fell from her face at the somber and devastated look he was giving her.

"The machine only calls when it's premeditated…"

"So everything else would be considered unintentional, right…an accident, and John as much as you might think placing me inside of some safe little bubble will protect me, accidents can and 'will' still happen." She spoke as she reached up and lovingly stroked his stubbled jawline. He closed his eyes and placed his hand atop hers and then clutched her hand to his face. "Besides I love being a cop."

"Why not be a lawyer, you passed the bar so why not put that degree you earned to good use." John suggested not ready to give up on the discussion.

"Are you serious, do you know how many lawyers I've had to put under protection because they were threatened over some case they were doing." She spoke as she shook her head. "Trust me when I say being a cop is less hazardous. Also let me repeat, 'I love being a cop'." She arched her brow at him as he opened his mouth to protest further, but then closed his mouth to the look she was giving him. "And how much trouble can I get into with you breathing down my neck?" She questioned as she reached both of her hands up to lock them around his neck, and he bowed a bit to allow her closeness. He scooped her up and she wrapped her legs about his waist. She could feel his erection nestled between both their midsections. "You're seriously going to be stalking me from now on aren't you?" He nodded his head at her as he turned them and walked back to the bed.

"Yep," Reese answered as he stopped them at the foot of the bed. He then gently tossed her down upon the bed and crawled up to where she lay giggling. "And wear your vest from now on."

"Well what if the perp shoots me in the he…" Reese clapped his hand over her mouth just as he clamped his eyes shut to the thoughts her words had provoked in his mind. Carter inwardly cursed herself for her piss poor attempt at a joke. She reached up and raked her fingers through his hair and he instantly opened his wet eyes to stare down at her, and after another second he removed his hand from her mouth. They just stared at one another for several moments, Carter from her prone position on the bed and Reese from where he hovered above her, between her opened legs. In that moment her emotions took over and she said the one thing she had told herself never to say to this man. "I love you John." She spoke in a hushed tone and if her words surprised him he never let it show. His face held that same stoic look as he stared back down into her eyes. Carter felt exposed and an overwhelming feeling of regret filled her heart, but before she could move to shove him off and move away, he had reached down, untied the sash of the robe, and pulled the robe open to display her naked body. Carter's mind scream 'no, don't you let him get away with not saying anything!' even as her mutinous hands clutch at the back of his head which had dropped down to suckle her breasts. He moved back and forth between them, taking each nipple into his mouth to lick and nip them, as if trying to decide which he favored. As she arched her back from the bed and closed her eyes to the euphoric feels his touch was giving her, sad tears spilled from her eyes. Not hearing Reese express his feeling for her in return stung, but the way he touched her, kissed her, and buried himself so deeply within her pushed down that feeling of rejection for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

Her phone rang and she fished through her pocket to retrieve it. Carter rolled her eyes and inwardly groaned as she saw the caller ID. Even after a few bouts of love making that morning that had left her body humming, she was still emotionally pained by Reese's lack to acknowledge her declaration of love to him. So once he had fallen asleep she had slipped from Reese's bed, left a detailed note of her plans which she left on the pillow for him, and then she left to finish the task of reclaiming her life. Her first stop had been her precinct where she was greeted by happy co-workers, and an ecstatic partner. Fusco just kept hugging her over and over until she finally had to threaten to shoot him if he didn't stop. She had checked in with her captain, who had already been debriefed by the FBI, and got herself back on the work roster. She had just exited the building when she got 'his' call.

"You're too late to try and talk me out of going back to work John I just picked up my badge and my gun." She said into the phone as she descended the precinct's front steps. "So I am officially a cop again, even though I don't go back on duty until next Monday."

"Congratulations, Detective." Reese's cool voice filled her ears, and his usual, 'formal' term for her stopped her cold in her tracks on the very last step. Her throat suddenly constricted as she tried to reel in the sudden hurt and rage that was coming over her. She couldn't believe that after everything that had happened between them the previous night and most of the morning, how he had acted then, the things he had spoken…how he could now act as if it were business as usual. Carter decided to play it cool and hold her peace, if Reese wanted to act as if what had happened between them meant nothing, then so would she. She just hated that she let slip her true feelings for him.

"What do you want John?" She asked through gritted teeth. The irritation she used to feel towards him early on in their relationship, during their cat and mouse days resurfaced.

"I want you to meet me at Lyric's. " He said.

"Sorry I can't right now, I'm on the other side of town. Gotta go see Taylor remember?" She lied.

"Really?" He spoke in a perplexed tone. "I could swear that's you standing on the steps of your precinct." He tossed out and Carter instantly went on alert as she scanned her eyes through the crowds of people happening by, but just as quickly gave up her search. She knew that she wouldn't actually see him unless he wanted her to. "I should go introduce myself to 'her' I bet the three of us would have an amazing mé·nage à trois." He said teasingly and he could hear her growl out a 'that'll never happen' that sounded laced with jealousy. He smiled broadly at the hint of her jealousy. For some reason it pleased him to think that Carter didn't want to share him with anyone, not even her own doppelganger. He shared those exact feelings towards her as well.

"Already started with the stalking I see." She replied teasingly.

"Well you know I am a man of my word." He teased back and she couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. "So Lyric's diner in 5 minutes," He said more as a command than a question or suggestion. "And don't use Taylor as an excuse, we both know you'd never just roll up to his school and say, 'Surprise'. And his school doesn't let out for another 4 hours, so you've got time. Besides I know a couple of people and a dog who would be very happy to know that you're alive."

"Fine," Carter agreed she had to admit that she had missed her friends, which she considered Finch and Shaw to be. "I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Joss," Reese voice pulled her back into the conversation before she could disconnect the call. His voice suddenly sounded as vulnerable as it had the previous night, and Carter's ears perked up awaiting his next words. After a pregnant pause he continued. "I love you too." Then the call ended just like that. Carter stood that for a moment shocked, with the dead phone still against her ear, staring out into the crowd but at no one in particular. After a few seconds she composed herself and pulled the phone from her ear and put it back into her pocket. She stood there another moment with a huge smile on her face, knowing that wherever Reese was he'd see, and he did. His face held the same exact smile as he watched her from the alleyway not even 25 feet from where she stood. He waited until she descended the last step to head off towards Lyric's diner, before he turned and headed down the alley and through a short cut that would get him to the diner before her.

* * *

"You tell me to meet you at Lyric's diner only to bring me to some old dusty condemned library, why?" Carter asked as she followed behind Reese down a poorly lit corridor of the seemingly ran down building.

"I couldn't risk sending you this address over the phone because we both know there is someone, something always listening." Reese said.

"Ahh!" She yelped and jumped slightly forwarded and gripped at Reese's arm and he instinctively pulled her protectively behind him and turned with his gun already aimed. "Sorry, it was just a rat." She said apologetically and with a slight roll of his eyes he holstered his gun again.

"You've been here in New York how long… and you're afraid of rats?" He teased her as he continued on their journey but this time with her hand firmly in his.

"I'm not afraid of them, they just creep me out. Rats should not be the same size as a cat or a dog." She stated as she was tugged along behind him, towards an elevator at the end of the corridor. She cautiously watched where they stepped for more rats. "So if you brought me here hoping to get laid you can just forget about it, I have no desire to get bit on my ass." Her words made Reese stop dead in his track and she bumped into his back at his abrupt move.

"Really…you don't seem to mind when I…" He spoke out as he looked down at her with playful eyes, though his face was as cold as always.

"I meant rats, John…bitten by 'rats'," Carter interjected with a smack of her lips as she moved past him and entered the elevator. With a smirk he followed her inside and then pushed the button for the top floor. "So if we're not here to get our freak on, where are we going?"

"I told you we're going to see some old friends," He replied as he looked straight ahead. "But there are several floors between here and there, so we can still get our freak on." He added and turned his head to face her, and she looked back up at him with a grin on her lips just as the elevator doors closed with a ding.

* * *

Forty-Five Minutes Later

* * *

As always it was Bear's reaction that alerted Finch and Shaw to Reese's presence. "Mr. Reese, I thought you stated when you called me last night that you would be 'off' for a few days," Finch spoke out as Shaw looked up from her spot on the floor in a corner, where she sat cleaning a gun.

"I am still 'off', but I brought someone by to see you." Reese said and his words caused Finch's eyes to widen in fear and hold a look of betrayal. Shaw also stood up in alert she herself had never actually been invited to their secret hide-a-way. She had tracked it down by following Reese and then had made herself at home. "Before you have an aneurysm Finch I don't think you'll mind this visitor." At his words Carter appeared in the door way.

"So this is the Bat Cave?" She spoke out as her eyes scanned about the room before landing on the large dog just before he leaped at her and nearly took her down. "Whoa…Hi bear," She spoke around giggles as the shepherd happily licked at her face before he was pulled away forcefully by Reese, who then gave him a command to heel. Bear begrudgingly did as he was told and allowed Carter to enter the room fully.

"Detect…Joss," Finch spoke out in a winded voice as he looked at her in awe and amazement. He moved from his desk and limped closer to where Reese and Carter stood. Shaw too moved closer as her face held a crooked smile.

"Wow it took me having to die before you finally used my actual name," She said to the small framed man playfully. Finch replied by quickly embracing the stunned Carter, who tentatively wrapped her arms around the man. When she realized that he wasn't going to just release her, Carter tightened the hug with a smile. "It's good to see you too Harold," She spoke lowly into his ears.

"All right Finch," Reese's voice called out to his friend and Finch could swear that there was a hint of warning in Reese's tone.

"Oh…right," Finch sniffed out as he pulled back from the embrace and pulled his glasses from his face and wiped at his wet eyes with his hand. "Sorry, it's just…you're here…you're alive…how?"

"Isn't it obvious, the government helped fake her death to lure Simmons out and when Reese handed him over," Shaw began but paused a second as she thought on her words. "Ok well when Simmons' body was found then they brought Carter out of witness protection." She finished and Carter regarded her with a wide smile.

"She's smart." Carter replied as she stepped to Shaw. "Hi Shaw," She greeted. "I know that you're not big on the hu…Uhhhhgggg," Carter's words stopped when Shaw captured her into a swift and constricting hug, but only for a split second before releasing her again with a slight shove.

"I'm glad you're back, because there is way too much testosterone in this operation." Shaw said trying to cover up her uncharacteristically happy behavior. She had grown to consider Carter a good friend, the only female friend she could ever recall having. In a rare moment of reflection after Carter's 'death' Shaw had admitted to herself, that she had fallen a little bit in love with the detective. Now as Carter stood before her she knew without a doubt that she had, but also knew she would never express or act on that feeling. "Besides I think you're their favorite." Shaw tacked on.

"You're most definitely 'my' favorite," Finch threw out without hesitation he had not hidden the fact that he didn't care for most of the things Shaw said and did. Shaw crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes from the older man to Reese, and though she hadn't expected him to say anything, Reese threw her an apologetic look.

"Sorry Shaw," He said casually with a shrug of his shoulders. "But at least you're still Bear's favorite, which I get the feeling you only really care about anyway." He added and the words brought a pleased smile to Shaw's face, which faded when she looked at Bear and Bear looked from Carter to her and then dropped his head and placed both paws over his eyes.

"Oh c'mon…seriously?" Shaw huffed out though she wasn't as upset as she let on.

"Well I appreciate all the love and I'm so happy to be back." Carter replied with a giggle at Shaw's expense. "Just gotta finish picking up the pieces of my shattered life, and that will happen when I finally see my baby boy."

"He's gonna be happy to see his momma." Shaw said.

"Oh yeah he'll be happy but also very pissed, which I'm sure he will be 'very' vocal about. He gets that 'tude' from me."

"Really?" Reese spoke out in mock surprise which earned him a smirk and the 'evil eye' from Carter.

"Anyway," She continued as she rolled her eyes from Reese back to the other two people in the room. "I really need to get going, I had some time to kill and Reese thought it would be a good idea to stop by here. I hope you really don't mind Finch, and know that your secret place is safe with me."

"Not at all Detective, you are always welcome here and I hope you will stop by often." Finch responded with a kind smile, which Carter returned.

"We should totally have a girl's night out in celebration of your resurrection," Shaw directed to Carter. "I'll bring Zoe up to speed and then the three of us can hit some clubs, drink and meet some honeys." Shaw waggled her brow at Carter who giggled at her again.

"Sure…" Carter agreed happily but her sentence was cut off by Reese.

"But not tonight, we'll be doing other things." He said.

"Anything I can help you with?" Shaw offered thinking that Reese planned to get Carter right back into the swing of thing by having her help him with their latest number.

"No," Reese spat out and the look on his face as if he had tasted something unpleasant made Shaw frown up as well. Then she cut her eyes to Carter who was staring down at the floor as she stood there blushing.

"Oh," Was all Shaw said and Finch looked at her curiously, and then over to Reese and Carter. Reese's face never gave anything away but the way Carter fidgeted a bit where she stood, and couldn't hold their gazes for long told all that needed telling. Finch smirked just a little and arched a brow at this new revelation.

"Well," He attempted to end Carter's obvious embarrassment. "I wish you good luck with Taylor, I'm sure he won't be upset with you for too long."

"Thanks," Carter replied. "See you guys later," She tossed back as Reese began to lead her back out the way they had come in.

After the two had disappeared and some of the shock of what had just transpired had worn off, Finch moved back to his desk to continue his earlier work. Shaw also moved back to what she had been doing in her corner. Once she had sat back down and grabbed up her gun again to finish cleaning it, Bear moved to her. When he finally reached her he laid down beside her, place his head on her lap, and looked up at her with pitiful eyes. After a few seconds ignoring him Shaw put her gun aside and began scratching Bear behind his ears.

"It's ok, she's my favorite too," She whispered to him.

* * *

Author's Endnotes: Hey guys I hope this is all flowing well and I sincerely hope you're all enjoying the read. I'll probably wrap this piece up in a couple more chapters. I have gotten private messages from some of you stating that you're working on fics to correct TIIC fuck up. I look forward to reading them all So let's do this campaign right, lets boycott the show, sign all 'Bring Back Carter' petitions and write those resurrections fics. Lets give The Idiots In Charge all the help they can get to bring Carter back to POI!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: No I haven't forgotten this story :) And yes I am still very pissed about the murder of Joss Carter by the creators of POI. No I will not watch until Carter returns. Now on with this story, this is just a small bit, filler that needed to be told, hope it flows well. I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

She walked about the room staring at the different pictures and decorative items as if they were all something new to her, and as if she hadn't handpicked most of it herself.

"I know Taylor's living with his dad now, so how is it so…clean?"

"I stayed here…most nights." Reese confessed as Carter turned to stare at him with stunned eyes. "I hope you don't mind…it…" Reese Paused, took a breath, and recollected himself. "I just felt closer to you here."

"Oh John," Carter sighed out as she moved to him and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. Reese welcomed her touch and closeness, as he too wrapped his arms securely around her, buried his face in the top of her head, and closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent. He still had a hard time believing that she was really there, and he kept her in eye shot at all times. "I am so sorry, I didn't want what happened to change you, to harden you, or take you back down that path, back to when we first met." She nuzzled her face against his chest a bit. "I wanted to tell you that before that toxin kicked in and paralyzed me."

"You did," He confessed and she pulled back to stare you at him in surprise. "Those were the last words you tried to get out." Carter smiled a bit at that knowledge.

"It didn't work, you killed Simmons and I hear you went after Quinn too, but Finch was able to talk you down." Reese shook his head at her words.

"No,"

"No?" Carter repeated with an arched brow and disbelieving look on her face.

"No, I didn't kill Simmons, and no Finch didn't talk me out of killing Quinn," He stated with a smirk. "I never found Simmons…alive at least, someone got to him first. I think Elias and his henchman liked you a bit more than they let on." Carter's eyes widened at the realization that it had been Elias and not Reese who had taken out Simmons. "As far as Quinn, I found him in protective custody and went to him to find out Simmons whereabouts and I planned to kill him whether he told me or not."

"What stopped you?" Carter asked suddenly very curious but still relieved that Reese hadn't actually killed her two greatest enemies.

"My gun jammed." He said with a slight chuckle as Carter smiled at him warmly and reached up and cupped his face.

"Well at least no lives were lost in your quest to avenge my 'faked' death." She spoke around a broader smile as she then turned and moved closer to the mantle which displayed the most pictures of Taylor as a child. Reese's mind briefly flashed to the one thug he left to burn up in the backseat of the car he had plowed off the road. He figured that was something Carter never needed to know about. "School's almost out," Carter spoke again as she nervously clutched her hands together.

"Would you like me to pick Taylor up from school and bring him here?" Reese offered.

"You think that would be better?" She questioned though the way she had mumbled the words and pulled at her lips as she stared off at nothing, Reese knew she wasn't expecting him to reply. "I guess that is better than me just showing up…but there's Taylor's father he'd be concerned if Taylor's not there when he goes to pick him up?"

"No, Taylor actually introduced us a while ago, not to long after I saved him from Elias," Reese stated and the shock was evident on Carter's face. "More recently Paul and I have made a system where I get Taylor some days. Spending time with him has been…he's really the only reason I'm still here Joss. I promised you I'd look after him."

"Thank you John," She said as tears once again filled her eyes. It warmed her heart to know that this man before her, a man once upon a time she only thought of as some merciless killing vigilante, had her and her son's back and their best interest at heart. "I'm indebted to you forever for saving my boy and always looking out for him." Reese smiled at her briefly before he stepped closer and pulled her into a deep kiss, which spoke volumes to her. She knew that he wouldn't always say 'the words' because it just wasn't in his nature, nor was it really in hers, but he'd always reassure her with his actions and his kisses. When he finally released her lips, she felt herself swoon a bit before she fully recovered her bearings.

"I'll go pick up Taylor, please be here when I get back." Reese said as he cast pleading eyes upon her. Carter wished there was something more that she could do for him that would relieve his fears that she would disappear into thin air.

"I'm not going anywhere John, sorry but you're stuck with me," She said with a charming smile which Reese matched with one of his own. He then gave her a curt nod and then turned and headed out.

* * *

"I passed that math test by the way, thanks for your help with that." Taylor spoke out as he and Reese walked along the sidewalk. They had walked several blocks and chatted comfortably about Taylor's school work and sports events as they walked along. "John, why are we at my old house?" Taylor finally questioned as he finally notice that they stood in front of the home he had shared with his mother, the only place he had ever truly called 'home'.

"There is something here that you need to see," Reese cryptically replied as he led the way up the walkway that led up to the two story brownstone. Once Reese realized that Taylor had stopped just at the curb he turned back to face the boy.

"I can't go in there," Taylor spoke in a softer tone and Reese could see the tears already wetting the young man's eyes. "It's all still there…all moms' things…our things, just the way she left it." Taylor shook his head as he bowed it a bit. "My dad tried to get me to come and clear everything out so he could sell it, but I told him mom left the house and everything in it to me and I don't want to sell it. But I can't go in there either it's too painful. I miss her so much John." This time Taylor tears did fall from his pitiful eyes as he looked up at that older man who suddenly stood before him, and then pulled him into an embrace. Reese stood there for a moment just holding Taylor, letting have his grief a moment, before he spoke again.

"I promise you Taylor if you go in there with me this day, you won't find pain inside, only joy…I promise." Reese spoke gently as he still held Taylor close to him. "You trust me right?" He asked and he could feel Taylor pulling away from his hug and so he released him.

"Yeah, mom said that I could, that you'd always have my back and look out for me." Taylor stated with a nod and his words brought a smile to Reese's face.

"Then trust me when I say that once you cross that threshold, these past few weeks, all of it will just be some nightmare." Taylor bunched his brow and his face held a scowl at Reese's words, but he still followed the older man to the door.

Reese turned back to cast an encouraging smile at Taylor before he opened the front door. Reese then stepped back to allow Taylor entrance. After a couple of deep breaths Taylor moved to the doorway and stepped over the threshold. It was then that he noticed the woman standing just by the staircase.

"M…mom?" Taylor gasped out. "MOM!" He yelped as he rushed to her opened arms. The two crumbled to the ground, Carter due to the weight of her son and Taylor due to his legs giving out on him. So they sat on the floor just holding, hugging, and kissing one another. Reese decided that they needed a moment and so he silently moved past them and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

**Awhile later**

* * *

"Wait so you were never really shot?" Taylor questioned as he, his mother, and Reese all huddled up in the kitchen, each sipping on the very hot beverages Reese had made while he waited for mother and child to finish their reunion.

"Oh I was shot and it stung like hell, but I had on a special vest." Carter explained.

"So that's why they wouldn't let me see you, why there was no open casket, you weren't even in the casket, were you?" Taylor spoke around a slight smile.

"No," Carter confirmed. "I am so sorry baby that I had to put you through that. You know I only did it to protect you right?" She asked with pleading eyes and hoped in her heart that he wouldn't hate her.

"I know mom," Taylor said as he nodded his head. "And I'm not mad…how could I be mad, you're alive and you're here."

"Yeah and I'm not going anywhere." Carter added as she grasped his hand in hers and then moved her eyes from her son over to where John stood leaning against the counter, sipping at the coffee he had fixed himself.

"Does dad know?" Taylor questioned further.

"Not yet, he's next on the list." Carter replied as she took a sip from her hot cocoa.

"He's gonna be real happy. You know before all this happened he was planning on asking you out," Taylor said with a teasing smile, and the smile that had been on Carter's face faltered. She briefly cut her eyes to Reese, who stared back at her with an icy gleam from over the rim of his cup, which was pressed against his lips. "He said the only reason your marriage fell apart was because he returned from the war with PTSD, and he wasn't willing to face up to it and deal with it. So you kicked him to the curb until he got his act together."

"Yeah," She nodded at the true statement. "That's true but…"

"Don't worry mom I already told dad that you and John were seeing each other." Taylor threw out with a smirk which turned into a full on smile and a chuckle at the look his mother was giving him, her large eyes had doubled in size. "Well you are, right?" He looked from her to Reese and then back down at his cup of cocoa when neither replied. Reese had been waiting for Carter to speak and she had been waiting for him. "Well if you're not you both wanna be, so I say get on with it already." He added and Carter threw him an 'excuse me' look. "Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore and I can tell when a girl likes a guy and a guy likes a girl, and you two definitely like one another. I guess I just want you both to know that I don't mind."

"Boy I do not need your permission to date." Carter stated as she roll her neck at him a bit and rolled her eyes, all with a smile placed on her lips.

"No but you do want me to like and feel comfortable around any guy you do happen to date, I'm just saying I'm cool with John. I know he's got 'our' best interest at heart and with everything that's happened…" Taylor paused and his face held a frown as he thought on his mother's 'funeral'. "I'm just glad that you've got him to watch your back. I know he won't let anything happen to you." He spoke those words as he looked directly at Reese, who had returned his gaze.

"Never again," Reese spoke out with conviction and Carter also locked her eyes onto him.

"I don't need anybody to look out for me," She said as she looked determinedly at John and then back to her son. "But it's comforting to know that I'm not alone." She threw in with a smile and a wink at Reese. He couldn't stop the smile that played on his own lips so he tried to hide it by taking another sip of his coffee.


End file.
